ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D.Kaiser
Color How about Blood Onyx? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ritual Spell I'll get it done soon, probably by the end of the day. Thanks for the reminder. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * Done! Haha my second card... so proud... (jk) --Bluedog (Talk) 21:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ** Neither of those sound as good... we'll have to think of another word later. How's "Ruby" sound? --Bluedog (Talk) 01:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *** Well when you put it that way, Scarlet would fit the whole "demon/fiend" theme of the card. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) **** Well yeah, but now that you mention it, the Crimson part might be annoying. But since Red Dragon Archfiend is one of the cards used to summon it, and RDA is a "soldier" of the Crimson Dragon (in a sense) the Crimson bit might still make sense. I dunno, that's just my way of thinking lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ***** Yeah, that would be a good idea. Reminds me of Ritual of Salvation. So an effect like... "You can remove this card in your Graveyard from play and select one Ritual monster you control. As long as that monster remains on the field, once per turn, you can destroy a monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK. The selected Ritual monster cannot declare an attack during the turn you use this effect." How's that? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::* Those are all really good ideas. Too bad it has to be narrowed down... hmm... The effect of removing BSD and RDA from play for extra effects that you mentioned sounds really good. How would that be worded though (in TCG-speak)? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Ah, right, but how do I make those on the card maker? Should I just type "*"'s? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :* I'll give it a try. --Bluedog (Talk) 05:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::* Hey I came up with the bits to be added to the Ritual spell's lore and I figured I'd run it by you first. Anyway, here it is: "This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crimson Dragon Archfiend". You must also Tribute 1 "B. Skull Dragon" and 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from the field. While this card exists in your Graveyard, you can select one Ritual Monster on your side of the field and remove one or both of the following monsters in your Graveyard from play in order to have the selected monster gain the appropriate effect(s) (if neither of the following Monsters exists in your Graveyard, destroy the selected Ritual Monster during the End Phase): ● Red Dragon Archfiend: Increase the ATK of the selected monster by an amount equal to the ATK of the monster on your opponent's side of the field with the highest ATK. ● B. Skull Dragon: The selected monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly until the end of the turn that this effect is activated. Any battle damage inflicted by this monster to your opponent's Life Points if halved." (I got the ideas for the effects from Savior Demon Dragon and Inferno Fire Blast respectively.) --Bluedog (Talk) 02:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::* Alright, I finished it (finally). The dots may look... well, bad but it was the best that I could do. --Bluedog (Talk) 17:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) * Well if you want to remake it, go ahead I don't mind. And yeah I kinda did it on purpose lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Camping I am going to be gone this weekend. Could you attempt to help people who leave messages on my talk page? Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC)